In Silence
by OMGIhavebluehair
Summary: This is a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth having a fight while driving to the doctor. Tyson dies and Percy is still upset about it. Rated T for cursing.


**A/N: OK, i wrote this story because i was inspired by reading all the Fanfics there were about percy and annabeth having fights. So i hope u like this one. And NO! i will not add another chapter! **

**By the way, i just finished the lost hero! I HATE RICK RIORDAN NOW! i mean, How come the next one is coming out NEXT YEAR! i really loved it and now its one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: If i must.**

**I'd love to give a shout out to my Pen Pals! RAINGINGTEARSOFCHOCOLATE! AWSOMEKELLY! ur both awsome and i love emailing u guys! ;D**

* * *

"Stop being such a bitch, Annabeth!" Percy was about ready to rip Annabeth's head off.

"I am not being a bitch!" Annabeth screamed back.

They've been in the car, fighting like this for the past half hour. Percy was getting so angry he could barely pay any attention to the road. _Just twenty more minutes._ He thought to himself.

"How could you be even _thinking _about it?" Asked Annabeth.

"Poseidon needs me." He replied, his voice sounding shaky.

It was probably one of there most confusing fights yet. They have been fighting a lot lately, ever since Poseidon asked Percy to help out at his underwater palace. Oceanus had been threatening war down there, and Poseidon really needed Percy. But, Percy was arguing with himself whether to go or not. After what happened with his brother Tyson, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. But, his father needed help, and he knew that if he didn't help him - now that Tyson had died in battle - that there was a fat chance Poseidon would win the war against Oceanus.

Annabeth wasn't helping him at all. She had gotten sick a few weeks ago and her father was worried that she might be pregnant. Even though both Percy and Annabeth assured him that they had not gotten as far as sex yet in their relationship, Mr. Chase insisted on Percy taking Annabeth to the doctor. A fucking eighty minute drive, and Percy didn't know how much longer his voice would last, screaming his head off at his girlfriend.

"Right now, I need you!" Annabeth yelled.

"Right now - thanks to you - I'm working my ass off driving you to the doctor!" Percy yelled back.

"Sorry if my Dad had to _make _you drive me!" Her tone was getting colder and colder with every word she spoke.

Percy was quiet for a few minutes, but as soon as a light came up he broke the awkwardness between them.

"Your Dad didn't make me drive you." Percy said, his voice calm again. They stared at each other for a couple seconds. Of course Percy had to look away first because the light eventually turned green. "As soon as he asked me, I said I would."

Annabeth was silent for a long time.

"Then, why are you complaining?" She asked

"Because you're acting like a bitch!" Percy began to yell again.

"I. Am. Not. A _bitch!_" Out of all the names Annabeth has been called, "bitch" had to be her least favorite, especially from her boyfriend.

"There is a difference between being a bitch, and acting like a bitch!" Percy yelled, as if it were obvious.

"Do you think I want to be here, Percy? If I hadn't gotten the stomach flu - which is all it is - my dad wouldn't be thinking I was pregnant." Annabeth said

"Do you think this is my fault?" Percy asked

"You're the one who brought the subject up!"

"You're the one who started this!"

"You're the one who's thinking about leaving!"

"My dad needs help!"

"Yeah? Well, so do I!"

"With what? You'll be fine in a few weeks!"

Annabeth was surprised at how uncaring Percy was being toward her right now.

"Do you even care that I'm sick?" Annabeth asked, her voice still at the same tone. Her voice was sounding more like a frog since her throat was already sore before she got in the car.

"Of course I do!" Percy yelled.

"You have a funny way of acting like it!"

"For the last time - Poseidon needs me! And I haven't decided yet-"

"If you go, your going to end up just like Tyson!" Percy slammed on the breaks and shot his wide eyes at her. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed simple anger and sadness. All Annabeth could do was stare back, wishing that she could take back the words she had said.

Percy heard a couple of honks from other cars behind him. He slowly turned his head back to the road, and continued driving to the doctor. Not another word was spoken.

When they pulled up to the doctors office, Percy nearly ran inside, not wanting to face the daughter of Athena. Annabeth met Percy at the front desk, the woman behind the counter told them to wait in the waiting room, of course. Percy sat across from Annabeth, with a table filled with magazines between them. Percy began to read one of them while Annabeth just sat there, staring at her surroundings.

Annabeth thought the waiting room looked very plain. The walls and the sealing were all white, with a few photographs of animals. The chairs they sat in were comfortably soft and the texture on them looked swirly. Annabeth played on the pattern with her finger, until it was her name was called into the doctors office.

When her appointment was over, Annabeth sighed in relief. The doctor said it was just the stomach flu - which she pretty much already knew - and she wasn't pregnant. Now she can go home and get an apology from her father since he jumped to conclusions and automatically thought of the worst.

Percy speed walked past her and got into the drivers seat of the car. Annabeth suddenly remembered what she had said earlier and felt bad all over again. Percy was probably going to ignore her for…who knows how long.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet. Percy had his elbow on the window, with one hand still on the wheel. Annabeth tried to talk to him several times, but chickened out each time when she saw his heartbroken face.

Finally, after about twenty minutes in the car, Annabeth decided to suck it up, and talk to Percy.

"Listen, Percy." Percy didn't move, nor make a sound. "Look I'm-

"Annabeth!" Percy said firmly. Annabeth gave him a questioning look. "Could we just….. Not talk, please?"

Annabeth nodded, and put her head against the window. Another five minutes had passed and Annabeth felt like she was going to die if she didn't say anything to Percy. She wanted to say she was sorry about what she had said, but right now she didn't have the guts to.

Another five minutes passed and Annabeth wanted to explode. She _had _to say something now, or something will never be the same between them.

"That's it, pull over!" Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Pull over!" Annabeth yelled. Percy parked the car on one side of the highway. He didn't say anything or asked her why she wanted him to stop, he just put his head against his seat.

"Percy, please!" Annabeth said.

"Please, what?" Percy mumbled so quietly, Annabeth could barely hear him.

"Listen to me. I didn't mean what I said about Tyson, it was wrong of me to say that. I know that you probably hate me now, because he was your brother and the way he died was terrible, but-

"I don't hate you!" Percy yelled.

"Well, you're acting like it!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Well I don't!"

"Look at us! This is the stupidest thing to fight about!"

"Well, excuse me for being stupid!"

"Okay, that's _so_ not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Do I?"

Annabeth stared at him, trying to catch her breathe from yelling so much. Percy continued to look at the road, even though he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Annabeth had left to say. Percy didn't look at her, he only stared at the road, as if it were the most important thing in the world to look at.

"Let's just…get home." Was all Percy could say. Annabeth nodded, and they continued the ride home…in silence.


End file.
